


love like cinnamon

by iccampfire



Series: a little freefall [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccampfire/pseuds/iccampfire
Summary: After Yeri finally stops laughing and takes a sip of her beer to compose herself, she smirks, “Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen.”“I have not!”“The picture clearly says otherwise! How pretty is this girl anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you malfunction so bad.”Or, Joy is Team Rocket’s “Confident Gay” but that’s all washed away when she meets Irene. College Team Rocket & Yeri with Bakeshop Owner Irene
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: a little freefall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	love like cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Joytember has come to an end, so here's a little fic to celebrate Joy's birth month!!

Joy has **_always_** been confident. And why shouldn’t she be? She’s the youngest child of the Park family, well-respected for their growing media company and well-loved for their social causes and organizations. Yes, Joy may still be studying, but she’s proud of all the work she’s already been able to do for them, like organize adoption drives for local animal shelters. She’s also on the way to becoming one of Korea’s Next It Girls, thanks to her philanthropy, and not to mention, joint magazine covers with her equally gorgeous older sister. Aside from all the things she does outside of school, Joy still manages to get good enough grades to make her parents proud and is also one of the top soccer players on their university’s team.

So, yeah. 

Joy absolutely **_deserves_ ** to be as confident as she is. 

In fact, it’s because of all this that Joy has been lovingly called Team Rocket’s ‘Confident Gay’ by the the other kids in school. But then again, if you’re lumped in with ‘Gay Panic Seulgi’ (Their team co-captain who might have stopped breathing when class president Sunmi put her arm around her after congratulating them for their win) and ‘Greasy Gay Wendy’ (a tiny but fierce defender known for her trademark awkward finger guns whenever a pretty girl compliments her), the title of Confident Gay is pretty much assured. 

So it can be said that without a doubt, Joy can easily go up to her crushes, strike a conversation, land a phone number and more often than not, a date too. It was so quick with Rosé, she didn’t even really have to do anything. A smile, a lingering touch and she and Rosé were out to dinner before Seulgi could even muster a “hi” to Jisoo. With Sana, sure, she was a bit nervous (mostly because at least eight of Sana’s fellow cheerleaders were standing behind her) but once she introduced herself, Sana’s smile was enough for Joy to understand that the girl was interested in her as well. 

But damn.

All those years of confidence and successful past experiences just washes away in less than a second when Joy’s eyes land on **_her_ **. 

It’s exam season once again and Joy is feeling restless. She hates being cooped up for hours on end in one place and having to focus only on one thing at a time. They had already spent enough time in the library, in each other’s apartments and the trio even tried to study on the soccer field, kicking a ball between them every time their brains asked for a break. (Which was incredibly fun for them but their productivity quickly dropped to zero.)

Luckily, a new cafe and bakeshop had opened up and it was already growing in popularity. Joy wasn’t one to stay in cafes for longer than needed but Wendy insisted, saying that a change of scenery might help, and Joy figured that at this point, she didn’t really have anything to lose.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes!” Seulgi says over the phone, her heavy breathing loud in Joy’s ear.

“Are you running??” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t find a taxi so I just decided to run for it.” 

Joy pinches the bridge of her nose, “You do realize you can drive, right? You got your license before me!” 

“Well, taxi drivers drive better than me anyway! Just want to keep the streets of Seoul safe!” 

“Also, why the hell are you even running? You can walk, I won’t die if you’re late.”

“Gotta get some cardio in!” Seulgi replies, her huffing incredibly evident over the phone.

“I- fine. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye! Wendy is on the way too!” 

Joy runs a hand through her hair and steps into the cafe. All at once, the smell of freshly baked goods, hints of chocolate and cinnamon and a good roast of coffee fill her senses. The cafe itself is beautiful, with tall ceilings, exposed brick and wooden beams. Straight out of Seulgi’s Pinterest board. And Wendy wasn’t kidding when she said it was popular. It was still pretty early in the morning, just a little after 8AM, but most of the tables were already taken and there was already a line at the cashier.

But then again, exam season could get the laziest of students up early.

“Joy!”

“Hey, Byul!” Joy greets as she falls in line, her teammate already leaving the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. “Here for some studying?”

“Yup! My girlfriend works here too, so a win-win for me.” 

“Ooohh, I forgot you were dating an older woman.” 

Moonbyul laughs, “She is going to murder you if she hears you say that. Will you be with the other two?” 

“Of course, though they’re both running a bit late.” 

“Cool, I’ll introduce you to Solar later then.” Moonbyul says before she heads to her own table. 

It’s only when Joy receives her order does she realize she’s made a mistake. You see, Joy may have quick reflexes on the field but she’s also notorious for spilling things. So when she picks up her tray with a glass of water, the largest possible size of coffee and a breakfast sandwich, Joy can already picture the possible mess. 

Joy has her hands on her hips, her head tilted as she tries to figure out how to safely take everything to a table when she hears an, “Excuse me?” behind her. Despite her current dilemma, however, Joy manages to put on an award winning smile as she turns around.

And wow. 

_Oh wow._

Joy isn’t prepared for this at all. 

She’s met by a petite woman - scratch that - a _stunning_ petite woman, with a cute little nose, gorgeous red lips, with a cute pink tint to her cheeks and beautiful big brown eyes. 

“Hi, do you need help?” 

_Wow_ . _Even her voice is nice._

Joy snaps out of it for a second to return a smile and give an awkward, “Hi!!” The type of greeting that makes her voice rise higher in nervousness.

The pretty woman hides a small smile behind her hand and Joy wants to slam her face against the counter.

_Shit._

This never happens. 

Never. 

“Do you need some help? You still have your laptop with you and all…” 

Joy tries to speak but somehow, a high pitch squeak escapes and she decides a nod would be best.

“Do you have a table?”

“Ah- uh- no.” 

“Don’t worry, there’s one that just freed up.” the pretty lady says, already holding Joy’s tray for her.

Joy tries her best not to stare at the girl as she follows her to a table located close to the window, with enough sunlight coming in and that gives a great view of the rest of the cafe. 

“I’ll be right back to have that cleaned up.” the woman says and all Joy can do is nod as she walks away. 

Joy slumps in the seat, shaking her head as she tries to get her thoughts in order. 

_I’m Joy! I’m Park Sooyoung! SMU’s best midfielder, next Miss Korea, AND Sexy Dynamite! Girls love me! Even pretty girls! And all I could come up with a high pitched “Hi”?!_

The only thing that’s helping calm her nerves is that if this pretty, beautiful, no, ethereal woman was able to make Joy go full on gay panic, then what more the gay distasters that are Seulgi and Wendy? Right? Right?

Then, she hears the unmistakable sound of Seulgi’s ‘hehe’ laughter followed by another unfamiliar laugh. 

_What. The. Hell._

The woman is on the way back to Joy’s table, but this time, Seulgi has an arm around her shoulders. “Ah, unnie, I’m so glad to see you again!” 

“Yah! Kang Seulgi! You’re sweaty!” 

“Oh, sorry, unnie!” Seulgi smiles sheepishly then spots the empty tray she’s holding. “Unnie, let me do it!” 

“Yah, you’re just going to mess it up.” she rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile on her face. 

Joy can’t help but feel jealous that not only did Seulgi get the woman to laugh, but she is obviously comfortable with her co-captain, teasing as Seulgi tries to help clean up the table. 

But, no matter, Wendy is about to be a flustered mess for sure.

And as soon as Joy thinks it, she sees Wendy approach the table, stops, stares-

_Here we go. Classic Wendy coming up!_

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S YOU!!” Wendy says out loud, loud enough for the nearby tables to hear and yes, she does her trademark finger guns but the girl just laughs again, hitting Wendy playfully on the arm.

And Joy just sits there. 

Dumbfounded. 

Trying to process what she’s seen. How is it that she was left frozen on the spot only able to give a high pitched greeting at the sight of a pretty girl and her awkward friends got her to laugh?

Their collective laughter brings Joy back and she clears her throat, realizing they’re off in another world. 

“Right, sorry!” Seulgi says, tugging Joy to stand up beside her. “Irene unnie, this is our best friend and teammate, Joy. Joy, this is Irene.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Irene says, bowing to the young girl, which Joy reciprocates. “So you’re the Joy, Seulgi keeps talking about! I heard a lot about you. I heard you’re amazing on the field.”

“Y-yeah, that’s me. Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but how do you know Seulgi and Wendy?”

Seulgi playfully puts an arm again around Irene’s shoulders. “Irene is my senior from school. She's the unnie I keep talking about! The one with the bakery in Daegu!” 

“Oh oh! The macarons were from you!” Joy jumps in recognition. “Those were so good!” 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Irene smiles at the compliment. “And Wendy was part of my baking class.” 

“I didn’t know you finally opened your shop! You should’ve told me!”

They eventually sit down and four of them talk easily, well, mostly the other girls do the talking. Joy is still busy studying Irene’s perfectly sculpted side profile. 

“You could be a model.” Joy mumbles, mostly to herself more than anything.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” 

Joy’s eyes grow big once again as she shakes her head, “I mean- nothing! I was just- nothing!” 

Joy doesn’t miss the twin smirks on Seulgi and Wendy’s faces as she feels the heat creeping up her face. 

“I should head back to work, good luck studying though! Oh and Seul, those apple tarts you like so much are almost ready so I suggest you order soon.”

As soon as Irene leaves, Joy can feel the looks of her friends and can already imagine their questioning of, “What the hell was that?” so she quickly takes hold of the situation. “So what are we attempting to study today? I swear Mr. Kim has it out for us.” 

And thank god for mean professors and freeloader classmates, because the conversation quickly shifts after that. Both Joy and Wendy are business majors, while Seulgi is in one of the arts programs, but, in a moment of solidarity, they decided to take a Psychology elective on their last year together.  
  
Joy is pleasantly surprised at how productive they end up being. They manage to go through two chapters before she gets distracted again, Moonbyul dropping by their table as promised in order to introduce her girlfriend to the trio.

“Ah, they’re so cute together.” Wendy says as they walk away.

“Speaking of cute,” Seulgi pipes up, “How’d your date go with Sejeong?” 

“It- it’s not a date! I just needed to do some market research and she was available to help out, okay!” 

Joy rolls her eyes. Wendy has had a crush on Sejeong since freshman year, when the girl sat in front of them during their first ever Business Management class. Since then, Wendy has partnered up with the girl at every possible opportunity (Joy would feign hurt every time but she’d never mean it), invited the girl to various soccer matches, grab dinner after class and still she hasn’t been able to ask her out on a proper date.

In between bites of her apple tart, Seulgi comments, “Honestly, I can’t believe you’re not dating yet.” 

“See! That’s exactly what I was telling her! Just ask her out on a date already, Wan! I’m sure she’ll say yes!” 

Wendy rolls her eyes to hide the obvious blush that’s now evident on her face. “It’s not that easy!” 

“Sure it is!” 

“Yeah? If it’s so easy, go ask Irene out on a date then.”

Joy practically chokes on her iced latte. “I- huh? What? Why would I do that? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Listen, I know I have bad eyesight but you’re practically beaming every time Irene passes by.” Seulgi laughs, “Not to mention the, ‘You could be a model’ line. You’re lucky she didn’t hear that.”

“I don’t have a crush on her!” Joy pouts, unused to Seulgi’s teasing. Usually, she was the one teasing the other two.

“Yeah right.” Seulgi snorts but Joy’s glare is enough to get her to focus on her book.

It’s only when their study session finally ends and they start to pack up, when Irene drops by again. “How’d the studying go?” 

“Surprisingly good!” Wendy replies. “It helps that this place is so nice. A pretty place fitting its pretty owner.”

Seulgi and Irene fake gag at the same time while the older woman adds, “Oh my god, get out, you’re so greasy.” 

Wendy simply laughs, enveloping Irene in a hug. “Yeah, yeah, see you soon, unnie.” 

“I am so sorry for Wendy.” Seulgi says, “I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me you were moving here though.” 

“Surprise? I was gonna contact you once everything settled down.” 

“Good.” Seulgi hugs Irene tightly. “It was so great seeing you again.”

When they part, the older woman moves forward to most probably give Joy a hug too but Joy has already extended her hand for a handshake. Normally, Joy would simply laugh it off and just hug the small baker. But obviously, Joy wasn’t in the right state of mind as she uses her still extended hand to reach up and pat Irene on the head. Irene smiles in confusion and before Joy can do anything to fix it, she’s promptly dragged away by her friends.

It’s only when they’ve turned the corner when Wendy finally speaks up, “Well, I guess it’s time to strip Joy of her title as our Confident Gay.”

All Joy can do is pout as the two practically start crying from how hard they’re laughing. 

* * *

“I’m going to murder Byul!” Joy groans, practically slamming her phone against the table.

“What? What happened?” Yeri, Joy’s roommate, asks in between bites of her chicken. 

“Look!!” 

Joy shoves her phone in Yeri’s face to reveal a series of photos taken by none other than Moonbyul herself and sent to their team’s group chat. The first photo shows Wendy hugging Irene, then Seulgi, then Joy… awkwardly patting Irene on the head. The entire group chat is alive, messages coming in nonstop, laughing at how Joy is no longer their ‘Confident Gay’ while the younger members of the team are crying at the loss of their gay queen. 

Yeri looks at the photo, then at Joy, then at the photo, and then the younger girl starts cackling, bits of chicken spewing from her mouth. 

“KIM YERIM, THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHO RAISED YOU!” Joy yelps as a bit of food lands on her shirt. 

Yeri doesn’t care and keeps laughing. 

She laughs for five minutes straight. 

Honestly, Joy isn’t sure how she’s still breathing. She also has no idea how this girl is her best friend. But whatever, that’s not her main problem right now.  
  


After Yeri finally stops laughing and takes a sip of her beer to compose herself, she smirks, “Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen.”

“I have not!” 

“The picture clearly says otherwise! How pretty is this girl anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you malfunction so bad.”

Joy tries to act nonchalant but as soon as she starts, the smile on her face grows wider and wider. “Yeri, I can’t explain it. Like, I know I’m pretty. Heck, I’ll even admit you have your moments-”

“Uh, thank you, I think?” 

“-but I swear, Yeri. She’s so incredibly beautiful. I turned around and I swear I felt the wind knocked out of me. And you know how some beautiful people can be total assholes? But she’s so incredibly nice too! When we were talking, she’d always try to include me in the conversation. I was still too stunned to say anything but she’d still look at me to make sure I wasn’t awkward, you know?” Joy sighs, running a hand through her hair. “This has literally never happened to me, Yerm. I hate it. Wendy is right. I’m no longer the Confident Gay I claim to be.” 

“HEY HEY! No one is allowed to bring you down, not even you! Only I can do that!” Yeri says, waving a chicken leg around. “You are Joy! You are **_the_ ** Confident Gay! Any girl would be crazy to date you-” 

Joy quirks an eyebrow, “Even you?” 

“Shut up or I will stop hyping you up.” 

“Sorry, go on.” 

“You **_will_ ** redeem yourself! I’m sure this girl is pretty but hey, you are too! You said so yourself! So let’s go find this girl and give Park Joy a second chance!” Yeri quickly finishes the chicken on her plate, downs her beer and begins pulling Joy up from her place on the couch. “Come on, let’s go!” 

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Joy says as they stand outside the bakery, “We’re literally in our pajamas.” 

“I was excited, okay? Besides, you’re in joggers and a hoodie. I’m in Squirtle pajamas and a jacket.” Yeri points out. “At least we’re not in slippers though.” 

“I guess you have a point.”

“Anyway, there’s no turning back now! You got this! Just walk up, ask for her number and ask her out on a date! Piece of cake! Speaking of cake, get me a slice of something while you’re in there, okay?” 

Joy nods along to everything Yeri says, confidence rushing through her veins. Then, from their spot outside, she sees Irene come out from what she assumes is the backroom and Joy swears the baker even flips her hair in slow motion.

“Yeri, I can’t do this!” 

“You were literally agreeing with me a moment ago!” 

“Come with me? Please?” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!” Yeri practically shrieks as Joy clings to her arm and tries to act cute. Eventually, Yeri agrees, after Joy promises to stop acting cute, to buy her a whole cake (as if Yeri isn’t a wholeass chaebol herself) and to introduce her to Doyoung during their next soccer match.

It takes a little while longer for Joy to fully hype herself up, but with Yeri’s words and her advice to “channel your supermodel Park persona and soccer star Joy!”, Joy is walking into the cafe with confidence. It further proves to be worth it when she walks up to the counter and Irene greets with a smile.

“Joy! It’s nice to see you! How are you?” 

_Be. Confident._

“I’m doing good, I was studying again and realized your cinnamon buns are the best way to refuel, so I had to make the trip, pajamas and all.” 

_Okay, good job. So far, so good._

“That’s really sweet of you.” Irene says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m really glad you liked it, it was something that took me weeks to perfect. So, one cinnamon bun?”

_Why is that so cute???_

“Make it two, just in case I need more fuel.”

“Don’t forget the cake! They’ve got a caramel chocolate one!” Yeri pipes up from behind her and Joy rolls her eyes but agrees anyway. 

Irene nods, “Okay, two cinnamon buns and a whole caramel chocolate cake. Is that all? Anything else can I get for you?”

“Your number?”

“Sorry? I didn’t quite hear that.”

“I MEAN-” Joy can already picture Yeri practically dying from holding in her laughter behind her. “I mean, I-uh-I wanna learn how to bake!”

Joy tries not to flinch as she hears the unmistakable sound of Yeri slapping her own forehead in frustration.

Irene blinks in surprise, “Oh, sure! I’m teaching Wendy nex-” 

“NO!” Joy takes a deep breath, “Sorry, it’s just that, school’s just been a lot you know? I’m looking for new ways to destress. Plus, I thought it was a good way to surprise the team when training starts up again.” 

“Ah, aren’t you just the sweetest? Is your girlfriend going to be joining us?” Irene asks, glancing at the smaller girl behind Joy. 

Yeri finally loses it and starts cackling like a mad woman. 

“N-no! She isn’t-I don’t have- this is my roommate, Yeri.” Joy sighs in defeat.

Irene’s eyes light up in recognition, “Oh, so you’re Yeri! Seulgi talks about you a lot too! Nice to finally meet you. Your pajamas are cute!”

“Nice to meet you too, Irene. My friends are right, you are **_very_ **pretty.” Yeri flashes one of her most charming smiles. “In fact, Joy unnie wouldn’t shut up about you.” 

_Kim Yerim, I’m locking you out of the apartment tonight._

Joy is ready to die on the spot as Yeri talks Irene’s ear off but it’s all worth it when the paper bag has a phone number on it and the words: **So we can schedule your lessons :)**

* * *

The soccer star paces outside the cafe, checking her phone for the umpteenth time making sure she doesn’t look too eager for something as simple as baking classes. 

_Why am I so nervous? It’s not even a date. It’s just Irene. I got this._

She enters the cafe, the display shelves already cleared of food and the remaining customers finishing the last of their drinks. 

“You here for Irene, right?” Solar asks, popping up from behind the counter. 

“Yup, but I can wait out here.” 

“Nah, she’s out back at the kitchen. Come on, follow me.” 

“Oh, Solar, is it alright if you don’t mention it to Byul? Uh… It’s a surprise… for the team.” 

Solar eyes her for a moment but shrugs in agreement. 

They make their way behind the counter and into the kitchen, and Joy has to calm her heart as she watches Irene. Her hair is in a high ponytail, but the evidence of a long day is seen in the strands that fall out from the otherwise neat updo and topped off with her apron completely covered in flour.

“Joy! You’re here already! Sorry, I lost track of time.” Irene says, quickly storing away some extra pans. “Let me just finish up here, but take a seat.” 

Joy pulls up a stool and sits across from Irene who’s pulling out mixing bowls, trays, flour, chocolate, and a lot of other ingredients Joy doesn’t recognize.

“Are you sure this is okay? You seem busy and I don’t want to be a hassle.”

“Don’t worry about it! I was really looking forward to this too.” Irene smiles so warmly that Joy can literally feel her heart skip a beat. “So, have you ever baked before?” 

“I’ve made cookies once or twice?”

The truth is, Joy’s first experience of making cookies was literally just two days before with Yeri, insisting that she can’t meet Irene without having zero baking knowledge. That would be too embarrassing. Yeri almost pulled her hair out in pointing out that that was the literal point of having lessons but Joy was adamant that they give it a go. They ended up making rock hard cookies that Yeri swore could be hockey pucks and the second batch, well, let’s say that their landlord has effectively banned them from using the oven ever again. 

“And how’d that turn out?” 

Joy smiles sheepishly, “Uh... Yeri would say I really need the lessons.” 

“Okay, so, let’s start small then? No oven needed.” 

“But still good right?” Joy’s eyes widen in realization, “I MEAN- NOT THAT- I’M SURE IT’S GOOD! EVERYTHING YOU MAKE IS GOOD!” 

Unexpectedly, Irene begins cackling and Joy kind of wants to die knowing she’s being laughed at. Again, she repeats, no one has ever laughed at her like this. “You’re really cute, Joy.”

Joy tries to hide the blush that’s creeping up with her phone but it’s too late. “Are you blushing?” Irene asks, then Joy hears the distinct sound of a phone shutter. 

“I- what?” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!” Irene says, showing Joy the picture she just took, Joy’s smile covered by her phone but her eye smile still evident.

“No fair! I should take a picture of you too!” Joy huffs, though deep inside, she’s incredibly happy that Irene not only found her cute, but now has her photo. 

The older woman hums, “Maybe later I’ll let you. So, let’s begin?” 

Irene promises that there’s no possible way for Joy to mess this up, so she lets Joy do everything. She teaches Joy how to cut the giant chocolate bar into small pieces, rolling her eyes as Joy pops some in mouth and laughs at how Joy’s face scrunches up when she realizes how bitter it is. Irene watches closely as Joy mixes the chocolate, making sure it doesn’t burn, and gently places the whipped cream in so as to not overwhelm her student. 

“This seems a bit too easy.” Joy says, as she molds the chocolate into even sizes.

“I just want you to be comfortable first. We’ll move on to the harder ones next time.” 

“Next time?”

Irene tilts her head, “Of course, I don’t think it’s really teaching if you only learn to do one thing. Unless you don’t want to…?” 

“NO!” Joy squeaks, “I mean, I do want to, I just don’t want to take up so much of your time.” 

“I promise, you won’t. Besides, I really enjoy your company.” 

Joy beams, “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

* * *

“Where’d you buy it?” Wendy asks, as she eats her third chocolate truffle. 

“It’s a secret.”

“These taste so familiar…” Seulgi says.

“Right? I felt like I’ve had these before too.” Moonbyul comments. 

“Can’t you guys just be grateful?” 

Wendy squints her eyes in suspicion, “Why are you being so nice?” 

“Nothing! Just a welcome back to training and congrats on finishing your exams!” 

Hwasa looks at the chocolate truffle in her hands, “Now I’m worried she poisoned it.” 

“I’m never giving you guys anything ever again.”

* * *

Over the course of the next few “lessons”, Joy realizes a couple of things. Well, two things. One, she is not made out for baking at all. It’s so precise that sometimes it drives her insane that she messes up on purpose. Then, there’s way too much waiting involved that it leaves her antsy. Two, she really enjoys Irene’s company. 

And it seems, Irene has realized the first point too because the baking lessons quickly turn from lessons to food tasting. Joy does hope that the second point is a mutual feeling though.

“You’re not much of a by the book type, huh?” Irene says, as she places the cookies into the oven. 

“I guess not. Maybe it’s because there’s always been so many rules around me growing up. Always needed to follow everything perfectly.” Joy replies, already pulling out a stool so Irene can sit beside her. The only true benefit Joy finds from all that waiting while baking is getting to sit and talk with Irene.

“What do you mean?” 

During their first baking session, back when they made chocolate truffles, Irene had decided then and there to follow Joy on social media. Joy squirmed in her seat as Irene went through her posts, and watched in real time as the older woman found out who Joy was in public: a college athlete, a model, and one of the heirs to a big media company. Watching it happen terrified Joy to the core, already expecting Irene to treat her differently afterwards. So when the older woman said, “I think this is my favorite photo of you.” Joy had expected her to pick one of her pictures with her older sister, or at a gala, or photoshoot. But to her shock, Irene pointed to a photo of Joy in pajamas, a sleeping mask on her head, goofing around in front of a camera with Seulgi. “It reminds me of our first real conversation together.” 

That moment helped Joy open up to Irene a lot more, and in turn, so did she. 

“My parents were very strict. They eased up a bit ever since my sister promised she’d join the family business. But still, it was tough because I had to be this perfect daughter, perfect grades, perfect poise, blah blah blah. The only escape I really had was playing soccer, which they only allowed me to do because my sister was already taking up ballet like they wanted. I owe her a lot, honestly… but soccer was such an escape for me. Running around on the field, being my own boss, making plays and coming up with plans on the spot. I know my sister had it harder but she never really complained.” Joy sighs, “Sorry, I always end up dumping my issues on you.” 

Irene smiles, “Well, you did say you wanted to destress and I’m always glad to help. Though, I know it wasn’t in the way you expected.” 

“Thanks for always listening though. What about you? How was it growing up?” 

“Honestly, I have very little to complain about. My parents and I are fine, not incredibly close or anything, because they were always busy. So I was baking with my grandma for as long as I can remember. I was a shy kid and didn’t play with others as much. So, baking kept me busy and honestly, it helped me make friends.”

“Like Seulgi?” 

“Definitely like Seulgi. She was still in middle school when we met and I was a high school freshman, I think. Anyway, I was leaving school late from baking club-” 

“Your school had a baking club?” Joy sniggers.

“Shut up.” Irene says, swatting Joy on the arm. “But yes, we did. Then I ran into Seulgi who was fresh from soccer practice, she even had grass stains on her face. I guess she was waiting for her dad to pick her up or something. She was eyeing my tub of cookies like a hawk, so I gave in and gave her one.” 

“Ah, rookie mistake.” 

“Exactly. So she’s been hounding me for snacks ever since.” Irene laughs, “What about you? Why Team Rocket? Did you come up with it?” 

Joy nods then buries her head under her hands as she mumbles her explanation, “Cause… you know… when we kick… the balls... are like rockets… into the goal…” 

For her part, Irene at least tries not to laugh. But in the end, she gives up and starts cackling.

“It was a good idea at the time, okay! We were freshmen!” 

Joy wonders if Irene is related to Yeri cause she manages to keep laughing for a good length of time.

“Sorry, it’s just, it’s so cute. You’re so corny.”

Joy pouts at that and Irene laughs even harder, squishing the younger girl’s face in her hands. “Who knew Ms. Park Joy, my favorite chaebol, model and rocketeer was so cute?” 

Joy huffs, “I’m not just cute! I’m cutie sexy! Sexy dynamite!” 

Irene leans forward, her hands still holding Joy in place and the older woman is so close Joy can smell her perfume mixed with hints of cinnamon and chocolate. Irene’s eyes flit from Joy’s eyes to her lips then back up to her eyes before pulling away.

“Not sure about sexy just yet. But beautiful, that’s for sure.” Irene says, a small smirk on her face before she leaves to check on the cookies.

* * *

“This is amaziiiiing. I swear, if you don’t ask her out soon, I will.” 

“Shut up and eat your cake, Yeri.”

“Hurry up, will you? At this rate, Wendy is going to be married to Sejeong by the time you get one date.” 

* * *

“Did you hear? Wendy has a date!” Irene says as soon as Joy ties on her own apron. 

“Finally! She’s been crushing on Sejeong since forever.” 

“I swear, half the time she’s here, she just gushes about Sejeong.”

“Imagine what it’s like being on the team with her. But, I’m so happy for her. Now it’s time to deal with Seulgi.” 

“Oh? Who does Seulgi like?” Irene asks. 

Joy shrugs, “No one yet, as far as I know. But I hope when she finds someone it won’t take as long as Wendy.” 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?”

“Seulgi used to tell me about her one friend that went out on a lot of dates. She was always in awe cause that friend could talk to people easily and she always had a hard time.” 

“I’m going to tackle her so hard next practice.” Joy grumbles. 

“Was that you?” 

Joy scratches the back of her head, “Uh, yeah. Honestly, I’m a bit of a serial dater, I guess. But the truth is I go on a lot of dates but I’ve only had at most two actual girlfriends.”

“Why? They’re not interesting enough?” 

“It's for different reasons. Sometimes I find out they’re just using me to get close to Seulgi or Weendy, or so that they get to brag about having a rich girlfriend, or they’re dating me because I’m co-captain. Or they expect me to drop thousands on a date and when I take them someone more relaxed, they’re turned off. Stuff like that. I went on dates but I rarely found someone I actually connected with.”

“Even now?” 

“I spend too much time with you to date anyone.” Joy winks.

Irene rolls her eyes and mumbles, “Shut up, let’s get started.” but there’s a small smile on her face and Joy takes it as a win. 

* * *

“I KNOW WHERE THIS IS FROM!” Seulgi says, raising the half-eaten purple macaron in her hand. “This is Irene unnie’s!!” 

“I- what- how did you know?” 

Seulgi actually looks offended by Joy’s question. “I’ve been eating unnie’s food since middle school! Who do you think helped her perfect her recipes? This person right here!”

“Did you drop by her cafe before practice?” Wendy asks, taking a macaron of her own. 

“I- uh-” 

“THOSE WERE ALL FROM IRENE UNNIE!” Seulgi gasps, realization dawning on her. “The truffles, the cookies… the muffins… now this!” 

“Oh, I didn't know they had truffles.”

Joy sighs, might as well come clean, “I’ve been baking with her. Well, more of, she bakes and I watch and we talk.” 

“WHAT!” 

“CHEW, SEULGI!” Wendy says, smacking Seulgi’s back as the former almost chokes on her food.

“Yeah…” 

“Since when were you interested in baking?” Wendy asks. 

“She’s not interested in baking, she’s interested in Irene!” Seulgi accuses, pointing a finger at Joy. 

“Fine! You caught me! I have a big fat crush on Irene!” Joy sighs. “At first she was just a pretty girl I was nervous around but then I realized how nice she is? And sweet? And gentle? And next thing I knew, I was looking forward to seeing her every week, texting her about random food I try, about class, and oh my god, I’m in so deep.” 

Wendy pats Joy on the back reassuringly, “How the mighty have fallen.” 

* * *

“Are you free on Saturday night?” Joy asks, as Irene pushes the apple tart her way, allowing her to sprinkle cinnamon and sugar on top of it. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Joy?” Irene says, a playful smirk on her face. 

“I- it’s my birthday on Sunday. I’m having a party in my friend’s bar.” Joy replies, keeping her eyes focused on the tart and nothing else. 

“Here I was thinking you’d finally gained the confidence to ask me out.” Irene mumbles.

Joy’s eyebrows furrow together. “What?”

“Nothing, but sure, I’ll be there.”

* * *

In all honesty, Joy should have thought it through a little better. Because if Irene in a white shirt and her signature purple apron is enough to get her all flustered, what more Irene all dressed up? But Joy, being Joy, has not considered the consequences of a very pretty girl in a very pretty dress so as soon as she spots Irene, she feels like her heart is about to escape out of her chest. 

_Breathe, Joy. She’s just a girl._

“You made it!!” 

“Sorry I’m so late.” Irene says, self-consciously tugging down at her dress. “Is it alright? I hope I’m not underdressed or anything-” 

Joy takes that as an opening to take a good look at the older woman before her - and it’s crazy to Joy how she’s seen off shoulder dresses before, in fact, she’s worn them many many times. But seeing it on Irene? And the way it hugs her body? Suddenly it’s a whole new experience. Joy is ready to go on an entire monologue about how good Irene looks but she manages to keep it at, “You look perfect, unnie. Trust me.” 

Irene also takes the opportunity to look at Joy, “I get it now.” 

“Get what?” 

“You _are_ a sexy dynamite.” Irene winks.

Joy practically combusts on the spot and the only thing that pulls her out of her daze from Irene’s compliment is when Irene loops her arm with hers, and Joy prays that the older woman can’t hear the thumping of her heart. 

They’ve been texting nonstop leading up to Joy’s party and Irene admitted that she was a bit nervous to be around Joy’s friends, both from the team and from her life as Park Joy. Joy had assured her she had nothing to worry about and she was right.

Joy introduces Irene to all her friends, and her teammates excitedly shake Irene’s hand, thankful for all the baked goods and pastries they get thanks to Joy. Her sister even manages to drop by to the party, ruffling Joy’s hair playfully and Joy turns a deep red as she tells Irene to freely call her “Sooyoung unnie” (Yes, their parents are crazy and gave them the same name.) and how she wishes her girlfriend knew how to bake too.

She tries her best not to leave Irene’s side the entire night, but when they’re left talking with Seulgi, Yeri and Wendy, one of Joy’s friends asks to pull her away for some shots. Joy tries to argue, saying she’s done drinking, but it’s Irene that tells her to go, so, Joy goes. 

The rest of the night, admittedly, is a bit of a blur after that, most of her memories revolving around Irene. She remembers being on the dance floor, hearing Irene laugh, she remembers pulling Irene close and hugging her, the older woman telling her to stop drinking as she hides her head in the crook of Joy’s neck. 

She remembers drinking some more. 

She remembers everyone counting down to her birthday, and her eyes scan for Irene in the crowd, spotting the baker at the edge of the room, lifting a glass in toast to her. She remembers seeing Irene talk to Dahyun, a close friend of her ex, Sana, and feeling like she was about to throw up. She remembers stumbling into her private booth and hearing a teammate gush over Irene and Seulgi. “Wow, you’ve known each other since high school? That’d be such a cute love story!”, and the desire to throw up increases tenfold. 

Joy _does_ end up throwing up, but thankfully in the comforts of her shared apartment with Yeri. She has no memory of how she got there, but she’s thankful nonetheless. 

She’s finally under her blanket, and the last thing she hears before she knows out is, “Happy birthday, Joy.”

* * *

“Hello, dear roommate, You look horrible.” Yeri says as Joy shuffles into the kitchen.

“Gee, thanks.” 

“Oh, and happy birthday. Irene unnie said she had to go open up but she told me to tell you to drink lots of water and don’t forget to eat.” 

“Irene???”

“Who do you think brought you home?” 

“Uh… you?”

Yeri raises her eyebrows, “You know I’m not strong enough, right?” 

“WAIT- YOU SAW HER? AS IN THIS MORNING? IN THE KITCHEN? DID SHE STAY OVER?”

Before Yeri can answer, Joy’s phone rings and she’s blessed with Irene’s sweet voice greeting her, “Hey, birthday girl.”

“Irene unnie! Was I a mess last night? I’m so sorry you had to see that. I swear I’m not usually like that-” 

“SHE’S LYING! SHE’S ALWAYS LIKE THAT!” Yeri shouts from her place in the kitchen and Joy throws her bedroom slipper at her.

Joy finds herself smiling when she hears Irene chuckle on the other end, “Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?” 

“Been better.” 

Irene hums in response, “Are you free to drop by today? No rush, just anytime today? I want you to try this new recipe I’ve been working on.” 

“I have lunch with my family and my sister and her girlfriend are going to take me shopping but I can be there tonight if that’s okay?” 

“That’s great! Happy birthday again, Joy. I’ll see you later.” 

* * *

“Yeah, Joy’s girlfriend is cute. Irene, right?” 

“Unnie, she’s not my girlfriend!” 

“Oh, really? What’s taking you so long then?” Sooyoung asks, her arms folded across her chest. “Aren’t you my sister? Don’t let me down!”

“Yah, stop teasing her,” her sister’s girlfriend says, lightly slapping Sooyoung on the arm. “And don’t listen to her, Joy, it took her months before she could even speak to me. If it weren’t for Taeyeon, maybe we wouldn’t even be together.” 

“Fany,” Sooyoung whines, “Don’t tell Joy that! I have an image to maintain!” 

“Fany unnie, you know what would be the best birthday gift?” Joy smirks, already eyeing her sister who looks like she’s about to kill her. “If you told me all of Sooyoung unnie’s embarrassing stories.” 

Sooyoung starts to whine again but Tiffany just laughs and places a quick kiss on Sooyoung’s lips to placate her, “Sure, where do you want to begin?”

* * *

“Happy birthday, Joy! Irene’s in the kitchen, you can just head in.”

Joy shouts her thanks and makes her way to the back. She slowly opens the door to the kitchen and she can’t help but smile at the sight. Irene is busy frosting a cake, her hair up in a bun, some flour on her nose, and she’s singing along to whatever song is playing from her phone. It strikes Joy then how deep she’s fallen for this woman, who months ago, she could barely speak to. 

“I’m here!” Joy says and Irene jumps at the sudden interruption, her heart on her chest. “You scare so easily.” 

Irene rolls her eyes, “You’re one to talk.” 

“So what did you want me to try?” Joy asks, taking her usual place across from Irene. 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it. Please?” Irene pouts and how could Joy deny her? She closes her eyes and she can hear Irene shuffling about, the clanking of plates on the table, and then then the sound of a lighter click. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

_Wow._

In front of Joy is a pink ombre frosted cake, with the simple words ‘Happy Birthday Joy’ on top. But what truly takes her breath away is Irene, she put her hair out of the bun, her long hair flowing around her shoulders. There’s still flour on the tip of her nose and somehow, it makes her look even more beautiful. She looks at Joy with a soft smile, and Joy can feel her heart soaring. “Happy birthday. Make a wish.” 

Joy closes her eyes, makes a wish, then blows out the candles. When she’s done, Irene sits beside her, carefully cutting her a slice and watching as the younger girl takes a bite. 

“How is it?” 

“It’s good! It’s light, and a bit tangy. A little fruity too? What is it?” 

“A pink champagne cake. It’s my first time trying it out. I wanted to make you something special for your birthday. You deserve it, after all.” 

“It’s beautiful, Irene.” Joy says but she doesn’t mean the cake. Sure, the cake is gorgeous but Irene is much more so. Joy thinks about Irene last night, in that dress, taking care of her and looking like a goddess, and she thinks about Irene in front of her, still beautiful in all sorts of ways. Beautiful in any and every single way, if she were being honest. Then, she turns to the older woman, pulling Irene into a hug. 

“Thank you, it means so much to me.” Joy says, hugging the tiny baker even tighter, inhaling the scent of her perfume, and the champagne, and the always present cinnamon. 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

As they pull away, Joy notices the soft content smile on Irene’s lips and out of impulse, she lifts her hand up to caress her face. She can hear Irene’s breath hitch and it snaps Joy back into reality, “You have flour on your nose.” 

“Yah. Pabo.” Irene says and suddenly Joy has whiplash from the sudden shift in mood. 

“What did I do?” 

Irene folds her arm and rolls her eyes. “I guess they were wrong.” 

“Huh?” 

“Last night, so many people kept telling me something about you and…” Irene sighs, “I guess they were wrong.” 

“Huh? Who?” 

“Oh, everyone, Moonbyul, your sister, what’s the name of your other teammate, Hwasa? Even Dahyun. Though Dahyun did tell me to be careful.” 

“Huh?? Wh-what did they say?” 

“They kept saying how much of a confident gay you were. But, I guess they were wrong.”

“HUH?????” is all Joy manages to say and Irene rolls her eyes once more.

“Oh my god, Park Sooyoung, take a hint and just kiss me already.”

Joy is about to ask another question but Irene quickly has enough of it, pulling Joy by the collar of her shirt to connect their lips. Irene’s lips are smooth and soft, and she tastes like champagne and frosting. 

“You- you like me?” 

“Obviously. Literally everyone at that party last night could tell. Hell, even drunk you could tell.”

“I did?” 

“When Wheein was gushing about me and Seulgi, you hugged me from behind and said, ‘No, she’s mine’ which everyone had a good laugh at, by the way.”

“I’m so dumb.” 

Irene snorts and nods, “Pabo.” 

* * *

Her friends rejoice when she tells them the news, the prospect of food seeming to be the main cause of happiness and not the fact that Joy is finally with Irene. She tells Sooyoung too and her older sister already clears her schedule, claiming that a double date is an absolute must now. But Joy ignores it all for the moment. For now, she’s content, laying on her couch, with Irene cuddling on top of her. 

She taps Irene’s head, “You know, when I first met you, I was so nervous.” 

She can feel Irene’s chuckle, “I could tell. Your “Hi” was so high pitched.” 

“For what it’s worth, I’m not usually like that.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Joy shifts up, so she can look Irene in the eyes, “It’s true! I’m usually so confident but around you, I just blanked. Because have you seen yourself? You’re beautiful.” 

“Stoooooop,” Irene blushes, and she hides her face in Joy’s neck. 

“I’m just saying. There’s no one like you.” 

“You’re beautiful too, you know?” Irene says before, nuzzling further, and the scent of cinnamon fills Joy’s senses. “But it was the opposite for me.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You know how shy I am… but I saw you and you had the cutest expression on your face trying to figure out how to carry your tray and I knew I had to approach you. There was just something about you…” Joy can feel Irene shrug in her arms, “But whatever it is, I don’t regret it.” 

“Thank you for saving pretty little me.” Joy says and Irene’s laugh tickles her neck, “Yeah, no, the little part is a lie.” 

“Irene.” Joy says, nudging her girlfriend off her shoulder to force her to look at her and the look Irene gives her is cute, if not murderous. 

“What.” 

“Can we try making macadamia chocolate chip cookies tomorrow?” 

“You moved me for that?!” Irene asks, slapping Joy on the arm. “But yes, we can.” 

“Yay!” She’s about to lay down again when Joy smirks, “Wait! One last!” 

“What.” Irene glares at her and Joy tries her best not to laugh. 

“I love you, Irene.” 

The smile on Irene’s face is so big and bright, before she mumbles, “I love you too, you big dummy,” kissing Joy softly before she finally lays contentedly in Joy’s arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick story! Let me know what you think in the comments or on twt @iccampfire! :) 
> 
> title is inspired by the song Cinnamon by Tash.


End file.
